Tóxico
by Laslus
Summary: "Eu estava viciada, era tarde de mais. Eu precisava dele perto de mim agora, e ele precisava de mim. Ele era toxico, e eu estava viciada."


Eu devia já ter aprendido certas coisas, depois de 6 anos em hogwarts. A primeira: NUNCA ande carregada de mais. A segunda: SEMPRE preste atenção no caminho, e NUNCA ande lendo. A terceira: NUNCA chegue perto demais de sonserinos, muito menos de seu salão comunal.

E, naquele _lindo_ dia, eu havia quebrado AS TRES "regras". Eu estava carregada de livros e trabalhos, com um livro aberto na minha mão, e eu ia lendo enquanto andava. Já foram 2 coisas. E se já não bastesse, eu estava indo sem rumo nenhum, apenas indo aonde meus pés me levavam. Advinhem onde eu fui parar? 1 sapo de chocolate para quem disse "salão comunal da sonserina". Sim, eu estava nos sinistros corredores que levavam ao salão dos meus _adorados _amigos.

Mas é claro, que eu _ainda _não tinha notado isso, estava só andando. Quem acha que isso já é ruim o bastante, adivinhem? Na curva do corredor eu trombei com alguém que andava tão carregado e distraído quanto eu.

Cai quase dando uma cambalhota, mas quando fui tocar o chão, toquei uma coisa mais os olhos devagar, e adivinhem? Draco Malfoy estava embaixo de mim, com a cara mais espantada que a minha.

—Granger? Quer sair de cima de mim, sua sangue-ruim!

Revirei os olhos, e tentei me mover, quando vi o que _realmente _tinha acontecido. Bom, eu carregava uma bolsa/mochila, e ele também. Elas acabaram se prendendo uma na outra, e a dele estava bem enroscada na fivela do meu sapato, e a minha bolsa, no zíper da calça dele. Não que eu tenha ficado olhando muito tempo para isso! Em resumo, minha mala estava presa na mala E na calça dele, e a mala dele, na minha mala E no meu sapato. Levantar ia ser BEM difícil.

—Er... Malfoy—eu falei tentando me soltar — vai ser meio difícil

—Se você olhasse por onde anda Sangue-ruim, isso não iria acontecer!

—EU? Você estava tão distraído quanto eu!

—Só sai de cima de mim Granger! E alias o que você esta fazendo perto do MEU salão?

—Eu não sei, estava andando sem rumo e...

Foi ai que notei o quanto estávamos próximos. Nossas bocas quase se tocavam, e eu podia sentir a respiração dele pesar sobre mim. Espera, eu tenho CERTEZA que não estávamos _tão _próximos assim antes. Senti seus lábios roçarem sobre os meus, meu olhos tinham se fechado, e eu estava quase me entregando. Não tinha mais consciência sobre muita coisa. Mas eu ainda lembrava quem nós dois éramos, e consegui me afastar, fortemente corada.

—Bom, se você soltar minha bolsa, eu consigo soltar a sua, e ai saímos.

Ele concordou em silencio, o que eu estranhei. Depois de certo esforço nos separamos, e levantamos. Olhamos envergonhados um pro outro. Draco se afastou para perto da parede que unia os corredores, sem se dar o trabalho de pegar os próprios livros do chão. Ao contrário de mim, que peguei todas as minhas coisas.

—Bom, tchau — eu murmurei

Mas, querido leitor, você sabe que sorte não estava do meu lado [N/a ou estava, mas enfim/] e quando eu fui andar em direção a 'curva' do corredor (e em conseqüência, para mais perto dele) eu escorreguei numa poça de tinta que havia se formado, caindo _exatamente_ nos braços do sonserino. Ele me segurou antes de nos trombarmos, mas mesmo assim estávamos muito perto. Sua respiração na minha, um perfume doce, um hálito de hortelã. Não me lembro bem do que aconteceu depois, só que nossos lábios estavam colados, num longo selinho. Ele pediu passagem para aprofundar o beijo, e, em algum momento fora de mim eu cedi. _Um erro enorme. _O beijo dele era bom, ou melhor, era perfeito. Havia perdido completamente a consciência. Uma de minhas mãos estava em sua nuca, e a outra nos cabelos sedosos. Uma mão dele me prendia fortemente pela cintura, e a outra me segurava docemente nas costas.

Ele inverteu nossas posições, fazendo que eu ficasse contra a parede, mas eu não notei, apenas continuava o beijando.

Sem ar nos separamos, e, seria bom dizer que eu retomei a consciência e sai dali, mas não. Eu estava perdida ainda, e ele parecia igual a mim. Ficamos respirando sem nos separar por um tempo, até que ele se afastou, dando um sorriso.

—Até a próxima Granger.

Eu queria poder dizer para ele que não haveria próxima, que eu nunca o beijaria de novo, mas eu sabia, tanto quanto ele, que seria uma mentira. Eu estava viciada, era tarde de mais. Eu precisava dele perto de mim agora, e ele precisava de mim. Ele era toxico, e eu estava viciada.

Estava ouvindo Toxic - Britney Spears, e essa ideia me veio a cabeça, é bem curtinha, mas vale uma review não? Por favor! E aproveitem e leiam as minhas outras dramiones :p

E eu fiz uma capa para essa fic. Ok não é muito boa, mas enfim é só tirar os espaços www . polyvore . com/cgi/set?id=39625760

Vamos lá, um comentário pequenino para deixar uma autora feliz :D vaamoss! Por favor! Não tem que ter conta nem nada!

Obrigado por lerem!

Beijos

laslus


End file.
